


Someday my prince will come

by Player24



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Canon compliant if you're smart, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Getting Together, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, It's not mentioned but it's important to me that you know that, M/M, Projecting? Me?, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is a romantic at heart, Richie is stupid.... until he ISNT, Someday my prince will come, Songfic, Yes like the song from Snow White, stan is alive, takes place over the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player24/pseuds/Player24
Summary: A series of times over the years that Richie has wished for a prince.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Someday my prince will come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first thing I have ever written of my own volition (not for school), so please do not judge me too harshly. I got this idea in technique class, when the pianist played this song, and the idea would not leave me alone until I let it come to fruition. So I hope you enjoy this!

The first time Richie ever gets the idea that he’s waiting for someone is in First Grade. He had been watching all of the classic Disney movies, upon his mother’s insistence. He thought they were rather boring, but Maggie Tozier was hellbent on showing her son the movies and music that she held so dear as a child. Today’s movie is Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs , and while the start is slow, Richie gets quite a kick out of the dwarfs (Later he tells her that Grumpy was his favorite of the seven, and she can’t seem to figure that one out). 

Richie rolls his eyes as another song starts, but something about it makes him pause.

_Someday my prince will come_

_Someday I'll find my love_

_And how thrilling that moment will be_

_When the prince of my dreams comes to me._

Something stirs inside of him, it feels like… butterflies, but he hasn’t eaten a butterfly since getting scolded for doing that last year, so it can’t be that. 

“Mommy? Did you know your prince was gonna come?”

She smiles, “I didn’t know at your age, But the day I met your father, I knew I had met the prince of my dreams. but don’t tell him that, we wouldn’t want to let his head get any bigger.”

Richie giggles at that, then asks a question he doesn't understand the weight of at the time. “Do you think my prince will come someday?”. 

He asks this with such hope in his eyes that Maggie thinks for a second, then melts. “Of course sweetheart, If that’s what you want then I'm sure he will.”

Richie blushes and turns away with a tiny nod of his head.

He stays quiet for the rest of the movie, and Maggie pretends not to notice him wiping tears on his sweater cuffs, as Snow White and her prince ride off into the sunset. He of course does not remember this conversation, but Maggie holds it in the back of her mind for safekeeping.

\---

In fact, he doesn’t even remember the song until years later during a movie night with the losers in July. They’re all curled up in Mike’s spare barn around a small tv, watching old childhood movies, because what’s better to distract yourself from a killer clown that takes the form of your greatest fear, than some nostalgia. Richie and Eddie come back from the kitchen with snacks to see that Ben has picked Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He immediately has an urge to complain, and of course, he acts on it.

“Dude that’s like the most boring movie ever.”

“No it’s not, the one guy pulls a knife on her in like the first fifteen minutes dipshit!” Eddie challenges.

“But then he spares her and she sings with some animals, literally what is interesting about that?”

“IT’S A KIDS’ MOVIE ASSHOLE!”

“Hey! Idiots! Everyone got a pick tonight, and this is Ben’s pick so we’re all gonna watch it.”

Shockingly, Richie doesn’t challenge her and sits down without much fanfare. He chooses one of the small couches that they had dragged in here. From behind him he hears Ben whisper “thanks beverly”, in a lovesick voice. He laughs to himself thinking about how horrible it must be to be _that_ whipped. Then Eddie choses the seat right next to him on the couch. Suddenly Richie can feel every place where their bodies are touching and he feels his face start to warm. _So much for not being whipped._

The movie keeps playing and Richie moans and groans about the expected amount, until Snow White starts singing about how certain she is that her prince will come someday. The want in his chest grows impossibly stronger, he tries to push it down but there’s just so much. He’s spilling over. He has to diffuse the tension somehow.

“This is so stupid. How is she so fucking sure that she’ll get this perfect ending?”, is what comes out. He hopes it comes across as cynical and not jealous.

“Sometimes you just have to have hope and tell yourself things will happen, until they do.”, Ben says with a glance at Beverly and the certainty of a man who is quite practiced in this strategy.

“Why Trashmouth? You jealous?” Bev sneers. _Or not_.

“ME? What would I be jealous of? That's fucking ridiculous Marsh.” _Yes that should cover it up nicely._

“Y-yeah Richie! You-ou sound a little j-j-jealous!” Bill adds. Mike and Eddie start to giggle at this. 

“Don’t worry Richie,” Bev stays while still laughing, “I’m sure your “Damsel in Distress” act will work on someone someday.” That makes everyone crack up, and Richie can feel the tears start to prick his eyes. How did they see through him so fast? Do they really know how badly he wants that? Do they know that he wants a _prince_?! He has to leave before he starts crying for real.

“I have to use the bathroom.” Richie says as the storms off. He’s aiming for mad to cover up the hurt and fear that’s written plain across his face. As he walks away he can hear the laughing stop and the hushed whispers that follow, over top of the music.

_He'll whisper I love you_

_And steal a kiss or two_

_Though he's far away I'll find my love someday_

_Someday when my dreams come true_

_Yeah right. He’ll be lucky if someone ever kisses him at all, let alone a whispered I love you._ The tears finally spill over. God, what did he do to be stuck in his own personal prison of want and fear. _Pennywise doesn’t even need to do shit_ , he thinks with a choked laugh, he’s scared enough of himself to last a lifetime.

\---

Okay maybe not a whole lifetime, But a good 20+ years or so of homophobia is apparently in the cards. _Ha get it? Homophobia? Fear of gayness? He is quite literally homo-phobic!_ Sometimes he thinks of telling that one on stage, and then he never does, cause what’s the point anyways? His gayness is still only in theory because he can’t muster the courage to go up and flirt with a guy so not much is happening in his love life. It would be stupid and, embarrassing, for him to come out publicly, _on stage_ , just to be alone anyways. But tonight it's not him on stage, so he can relax. 

For some reason Richie has chosen to spend his Friday night at a bar on karaoke night, but not just normal karaoke night, oh no. It’s Disney karaoke night, and he’s decided that there’s nothing better to do at 35 than watch people sing music from the capitalism mouse, extremely drunk. So far, the evening has been very entertaining. The pair that sang Gaston were his favorite so far, they interpreted the song exactly how it’s meant to be sung, in Richie’s opinion, not that he would ever tell anyone that.

As the next girl steps up to the microphone, she says something vaguely romantic and gives a shout out to her boyfriend, who apparently is a horrible singer and will not be joining her. Richie rolls his eyes at this whole display. Even when no one is watching, he’s playing the part of the cynic, to make sure the want in his chest never rears its ugly head. He starts to get up from his corner table to go get another drink, when the first notes of the song echo into the room. He sits back down.

It’s ironic how much he hates and loves this song. It always pulls at something somewhere deep inside of him. Some place shoved deep down in fear, that calls out to him with a weak _please_. 

_Someday we'll say and do_

_Things we've been longing to_

_Though he's far away I'll find my love someday_

_Someday when my dreams come true_

Sometimes he thinks this well in his chest is actually a proper hole, like there’s something that was dug out of it bit by bit. A grave robbed in the middle of the night before he even knew it had been taken. But, that was ridiculous right? How could he forget anyone or anything that hurt this bad to lose? So he always ended up ruling out this option. This was just your run-of-the-mill soul-crushing loneliness! 

She finishes the song, and everyone applauds, she really was quite a good singer. If not for his dramatic musings, he may have enjoyed her song. As she steps off the stage, she gives her boyfriend a kiss, and there goes his heart again, aching from six feet under.

\---

“I think I did it! I did! I-”

The talon goes right through Eddie. Blood spills all over Richie, Eddie’s blood. It’s pouring out of his mouth, it's… everywhere. He doesn’t know how to move.

“Richie? Ri-chie?” 

Eddie sounds so broken and all Richie can do is stare in horror. He finally leaves Eddie’s eyes and looks down at the place where he’s been impaled. “ _Eddie,_ ” he says so lightly it's as if it never really left his lips, and then spots swarm the edge of his vision before everything goes black.

He can still feel the pressure of Eddie above him, but there’s something new, something touching his face.

As his eyes open he sees Eddie again, but a lot closer than before, and certainly a lot less impaled than before. His brain catches up to his senses and- is… is Eddie kissing him? 

Eddie pulls back, one hand still cupping Richie’s jaw, and Richie realizes everything he saw was just the fucking deadlights tricking him. He doesn’t know if what would happen next is real, but there’s no way in hell that he’s gonna stick around and find out. 

With as much strength as he can muster, he clutches Eddie and rolls them to the side. Right as he does, It’s talon swings through the spot where they were just laying. They both stare at each other for... a few seconds? Ten minutes? Richie can’t tell anymore. After an undetermined amount of time, Eddie gasps and says something Richie wasn’t really expecting, but it will hopefully get them out of this goddamn cave so he’ll take it

“I think I know how to defeat It.”

\---

By the time they got back to the Derry Townhouse, he and Eddie still hadn’t talked about the kiss. He doesn’t know how to bring it up, cause he’s still half convinced his brain was still foggy and Eddie was just doing CPR. That’s entirely probable knowing Eddie, and he’s almost able to convince himself that was it and move on. But… the way Eddie was cupping his jaw was much more loving and less medical attention, and even if it were more the later, hadn’t those two things always been rather synonymous to Eddie.

He needs to take a breath and clear his head. Just like ten minutes of nothing happening in his brain would be really great right now. So he turns on the TV for some mindless entertainment. He doesn't really pay attention to what’s on, until a familiar tune catches his ear.

_Someday my prince will come_

_Someday we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever I know_

He huffs a laugh to himself. How ridiculous all these fairytales are. She has this positivity that she deserves a “Prince Charming'' to come save her after she gets coma’d by some great evil. And then this whole true love’s kiss trope. That she would be stuck in her half-dead-half-alive state and she could be “brought back to life” by a…. kiss. huh _._

_Someday my prince will come_

  
  


“He came.”

  
  
  
  
  


Before Richie even knows it he’s in front of Eddie’s room, rapping hard and fast on the door. He has never felt so sure of anything in his life. 

Eddie opens the door tentatively, and meets Richie’s eyes. Okay so maybe he loses some of his confidence, but he’s no stranger to false bravado, and he knows if he doesn’t do this now he never will. So, he squares his shoulders and gets ready to make Kid Richie’s dreams come true.

“I wanted…” he grabs Eddie’s right hand with both of his, “...to thank you for saving my life earlier”. _Damnit._ Not what he wanted to say, but true nonetheless.

“Hey, that’s my line,” Eddie replies softly while pulling Richie back into the room with him and shutting the door. After closing the door, he mentally pins Richie in between the wall and himself. It’s like he knows that Richie will run away from this conversation if given the opportunity. 

“Eddie I…” Richie realizes they’re still holding hands because Eddie squeezes his to press him onwards. “ Ever since I was little, I had this dream that someday my… prince… would come and save me, I always assumed, if he ever came, he’d be saving me from myself, and not a Eldritch Clown Horror, but I guess I never assumed he existed at all either,” he looks up at Eddie, and his warm expression of hope makes it easier to say the next thing. “I love you, Eddie Kaspbrak, and I hope that you want to be mine, because I’ve been yours ever since the day we met.”

“I love you so much,” Eddie almost breathes, it sounds that natural, and crashes his lips into Richie’s. It’s… everything. The deep hole in his chest is suddenly a hill, overflowing with daisies, wild roses, and honeysuckles. And he can’t even be embarrassed about how sappy that is right now, because he has never been more happy in his whole life. Eddie’s right hand is threaded through Richie’s hair and his left is hooked through his belt loop pulling him impossibly closer. Richie is absolutely melting into him, what else is he supposed to do when getting everything he’s ever wanted. 

They pull back, after another indeterminate amount of time. There’s a calm that fills the limited space between them. There’s no rush, they have the rest of their lives.

_Maybe dreams can come true._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos give me the validation I desperately crave. I will gladly accept any and all constructive criticism.<3
> 
> This is the video I was picturing, of the two guys that sang Gaston  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DDN5nhCUUU  
> (I love to think about Them)
> 
> And this is the version of the lyrics I used, cause it gave me more to work with.  
> https://www.allthelyrics.com/lyrics/disney/someday_my_prince_will_come-lyrics-130764.html


End file.
